Emily
by xLonelyAi
Summary: CharmedHP crossover Emily Halliwell is the daughter of Piper Halliwell, one of the charmed ones. She goes to Hogwarts to see other aspects of Witchcraft, but she got more then she bargained for. A little bit of drama is in here to... R&R please!


**Chapter one: Introduction.**

Dumbledore was busy pacing in his room, thinking. He had to tell Harry, but he couldn't, could he? He looked in one of the sinister looking machines on his table. He could see Harry laughing and feasting with his friends, Ron and Hermione. The Golden Trio they were called. Dumbledore sighed. He just couldn't remind Harry about _him_. Harry looked like he was happy now, at least for a while. Voldemort was on his way and Harry had to kill him. Or he had to be killed.

Minerva McGonagall walked in his office.

"Albus?" she asked timidly.

"It is time Minerva…"

"I know Albus."

"Get them."

McGonagall nodded and walked out again. Albus schook his head, his piercing blue eyes lost their colour. He had to remind Harry about his loved ones. The loved ones that had died. His mother, his father, Sirius, Remus and most of all, about Peter Pettigrew. He had to hear it all again.

The door opened and Minerva walked in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three looked around nervously and Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor? Why are we here? Professor McGonagall told us it was important but she didn't say what." Harry was cut of by Dumbledore.

"I brought you here because you need to know something about your past."

"My past? But, why are Hermione and Ron here then?"

"They can explain things to you."

'Explain?" Harry started to say, but Dumbledore lifted his hand to bit Harry to silence.

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind to explain something about the Halliwell family?" Hermione's face lit up.

"The Halliwells are a very old witch family, in fact, they are the only known wand less family and it only exists out of women, the last known female Halliwells were the Charmed Ones, three women with amazing powers. They were named: Piper, Prue and Phoebe. Somewhat like 40years ago the Charmed Ones bond seemed to be broken because Prue died at the hands of a demon, but one of the two sisters, the youngest, Phoebe Halliwell, had the luck to speak to a Paige Matthews one time. That was when Phoebe realised there had always been another sister, a half sister. The bond was remade and the Charmed Ones learned to be charmed once again. Piper got three children, Wyatt, Chris and Emily. Phoebe got one child, Amelie and Paige still tends to be single. Emily seemed to be the one that inherited all the powers of the Charmed Ones. The Halliwells didn't fight of wizards but they fight demons."

Harry and Ron swallowed, trying to consume this information. Dumbledore nodded.

"Wait a minute…" said Ron, "I remember my father talking about an Emily Halliwell… She was in a trial, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was." replied Dumbledore, while looking at Ron.

"A trial? What for?" Hermione looked at Ron and Dumbledore.

"A trial for Sirius." When he said Sirius name Harry looked at Dumbledore with a face full of confusion.

"But you said Sirius didn't get a trial, that he was put in Azkaban right away! How come… How did she know Sirius actually?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out!" said Dumbledore in a happy-go-lucky voice. "First, I want to tell you about her trial. Yes it is true Harry, that Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban straight away. But later on, Emily said that it was all a lie, that Peter was the traitor, not Sirius. She demanded a trial and she got it. She defended Sirius and blamed Peter, saying that Sirius had to get back and Peter had to be sent to Azkaban. Emily was a great friend of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. I knew her, she went to Hogwarts. I also remember the trial."

_Flashback_

"_I know he's innocent! I just know it! You have to get Peter! Peter Pettigrew! He did it! Not Sirius!"_

"_Peter Pettigrew is dead, miss Halliwell. Black killed him! All that was found of Pettigrew was his finger!"_

"_NO! Peter is an Animagus! He chopped his finger of and transformed in a rat! I've known Peter for a long time! I know how he looks as a rat!"_

"_I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for Sirius Black! End of discussion!" _

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore shook himself out of his thoughts.

"It sounds a little cliché…" said Ron. Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"It is cliché, Ronald. I think it's better if Emily will tell you her story herself, Harry."

"You mean she's still alive! And she's here!" said Harry with wide eyes. Dumbledore nodded and looked at Minerva, who immediately understood what Dumbledore was talking about and walked out. The trio was silently whispering with each other.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs outside the door of Dumbledore's office. The door creaked open and a voice ringed through.

"Can I come in, professor?"

"Well, of course!"

The door opened further and a woman around thirty years walked in. She had long brown hair that went in soft curls to her waist. She had blue eyes and wore simple yeans and a big shirt. She looked at Harry and he looked back.

"Harry?"


End file.
